Nothing Else Matters
by brittanaisendgameforever
Summary: When Brittany brings her MIT boyfriend and Santana brings her NY girlfriend Dani home to glee club's last week, things get complicated and secrets are revealed. Rated T, but that could change.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my version of Brittana's reunion in 5X12 and a little of 5X13. I am introducing a new character, Jason. I imagine him as a tall, muscular guy with dark, short hair and lightly tanned skin. He goes to MIT with Brittany, and that's how they met. **_

_**I'm not really sure how long this fic will be, it all depends on reviews, so review it up and let me know what you think!**_

_Jason's POV:_

"Brittany come on, you've been doing your eyebrows for thirty minutes. We're going to be late." I wasn't frustrated at her, how can anyone be? It's Brittany. She's the light of my life now, and I am completely in love with her.

I was fixing my hair in the mirror for the tenth time when she finally walked out of the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. We were staying at her parents' house for the week because she wanted to come back to see the end of glee club. It seemed important to her and when she invited me to go I was really unsure, but when Brittany gives you those eyes, you can't really say "no".

"I'm sorry, I just…I want them to look perfect for Santana. She always did them in high school and I don't want to disappoint her." She went and sat on her bed, putting her elbows to her knees and her hands to her face.

I had never seen her like this before. She looked so anxious and nervous. I walked over to the bed and knelt down in front of her. I grabbed her hands in mine and she instantly looked up at me. Those piercing blue eyes begging for comfort and reassurance. "Brittany...you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You look amazing." I was smiling at this statement because it was the truth. She looked so stunning in her tight jeans and top.

I stood up, her hands still in mine, and walked her over to the standup mirror in the corner of her room. I put her body facing the mirror and stood behind her. "Look at you…I mean you just look so…beautiful." I put my hands around her waist and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her on the cheek. She smiled and whispered a quiet "Thank you". She turned around and faced me before placing her arms around my neck. She played with the shortness of my hair at the base of my neck and pulled me down to her.

She kissed me passionately and I tightened my grip on her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. We stayed like this for a minute or two, our tongues dancing with each other, and then I had to pull away for air. I glanced at the clock and then back at the beautiful, sexy blonde pushed up against my body. "We're going to be late" She just looked at me and then whispered "They can wait a few minutes" She bit her bottom lip and started unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't resist her and she knew. I didn't really care if we were late so I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeply. She finished with the buttons and practically ripped my shirt off of me. I smiled and bent down a little so I could pick her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I carried her to the bed and laid her down on her back. In this moment I wasn't thinking about anything else other than her. How beautiful she looked and how incredibly in love with her I was. She noticed I was thinking about something and said "What are you waiting for…" She pulled me down by the neck and kissed me. I knew we weren't getting out of here anytime soon.

_Brittany's POV:_

I don't know the exact moment I fell for Jason. When I first met him I was still dating Sam, so I didn't really flirt. I was instantly attracted to him though. He was handsome, charming, and really smart.

He was my tour guide when I went to MIT for my visit. He took us all around the campus and afterwards asked me out for coffee. I told him I had a boyfriend, but he insisted we were just going to get coffee and talk about campus.

We sat in the campus coffee shop for hours talking about everything. I told him about Lord Tubbington, McKinley, the Cheerios, and of course glee club. He listened to me the whole time and responded like he actually cared. I knew it was probably a bad idea, but I gave him my phone number. It's not that I had wanted to cheat on Sam with him, but he was just a really good listener and being in the situation I was with Santana (not really talking) I just needed someone to talk to that wasn't Sam.

We talked until I arrived at MIT on early admission. He helped me move into my dorm and showed me where all my classes were. We became really good friends, and hung out almost every day.

One day he invited me to a party that was off campus, and since I hadn't left campus for a couple of weeks, I said yes.

The party was at big house just outside campus. It was all upper classmen, so of course I felt out of place. Jason must of felt my fear and put his arm around me. I didn't really know how to feel about it, but I let him do it anyway.

We had a couple of drinks and I started to loosen up…a lot. I started dancing and took off my shirt. I walked over to Jason and we started dancing. Really close. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

His lips were soft, and sweet with alcohol. But before I knew it, we were in a cab headed back to campus. He held my hand the whole time we walked back to my dorm. When we reached my dorm, he kissed me and told me goodnight. I couldn't believe he hadn't tried to at least get to second base.

The days following the party, we became inseparable. And after a couple of weeks he finally did what I wanted him to do since that night of the party. The only other time sex had felt this right was when I was with Santana. It scared me to think I could love another person as much as I loved Santana. But I decided a while ago I wasn't going to wait on Santana anymore. I wanted to feel loved and that was the way Jason made me feel.

We've been dating a few month now and I wanted him to come home to Lima with me. I want him to meet all my friends and family here.

Now as I lay in my old bed with him, I think about why I'm nervous. Only one reason pops into my head. Santana. I haven't seen her since our regionals performance, and I've only talked to her on the phone a few times. I heard she got herself a girlfriend, and that she was bringing her to Lima as well, but that just didn't sound like her.

Jason started to sit up and this interrupted my thoughts because my head was resting on his chest. He got up and started to put his pants on so I got out of bed and copied.

When we were dressed, I walked over to him and put my arms around him. He wrapped me up in his arms securely and asked "Something wrong". His voice was light and concerned. I just shake my head into his chest and then look up at him. He stares back down at me with his warm brown eyes and kisses my nose lightly. "I love you…" I tell him when he pulls back. He smiles at me and pulls me in for another embrace before saying "I love you too Brittany…so much". I pull his neck down and kiss him.

I let him have my heart right then, and in that moment nothing else mattered.

_**I know there isn't any Brittana yet, but it's coming I promise! This chapter is kind of Jason and Britt's back story. I hope you enjoyed it and will follow this fic to the end! **_

_**Please leave reviews! Even if it's one word! It'll let me know if you want more. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I want thank Julz19 for their review! You gave me a great idea for later in this story. And also thank you for all the follows and favorites! It means a lot to know that you want me to continue this story! And just to clarify, this is a Brittana endgame! **

_Santana's POV: _

'_I can't believe I'm back here'._ This is the only thought that went through my mind as I entered the halls of my old high school with my girlfriend, Dani. I knew when I agreed to come back it was going to be a long week full of drama.

We entered the building and I showed her around. The gym, the locker rooms, the library. I ended the tour at the choir room. It was already heavily occupied with everyone still in the club and everyone who had come back. I didn't want to go in yet and Dani must have sensed my hesitation.

"What's wrong babe?" She took my hand and looked at me concerned. I guess I looked more nervous than I felt. "Uhh…nothing. It's just been awhile, and there's just a lot of old memories coming back." I tried to surface a brave smile and pulled her in for a hug.

I had feelings for Dani. We've been dating for a while now and she's a big help in getting over Brittany. But I feel like if I let her in, all the amazing things I had with Brittany will disappear. I know what Britt and I had can never be recreated, but honestly…I don't want to let her go.

Dani pulled back for the hug saying, "'You ready?" I looked her and wanted to say "_no I just want to leave_", but instead replied with "Yeah, I guess so…are you ready?"

I took her hand in mine and opened the door to the choir room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us as we walked to the center of the room. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by everyone. They gave me hugs and then sat back down leaving Dani and I at the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Dani. Dani this is glee club…" She gave a small wave and a smile. I love that smile. It's so innocent and genuine.

I looked around at the people staring at me, but one face was missing. Brittany. I was sure she was coming. Maybe she got lost.

We took our seats toward the back, and then Quinn walked over. She immediately pulled me in for a hug and then offered her hand to Dani, who took it warmly and said "It's nice to finally meet you, Santana's always talking about how you and her used to run this place". Quinn just smiled and took the seat next to mine.

"Have you seen Brittany yet?" Her question took me by surprise because, no I hadn't seen her, but I was now wondering if she had. "No, have you?" I gave her a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah, we had dinner last night at her parents' house. I thought you would be there but you weren't. I just figured maybe you had already seen her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Brittany and Quinn were never close, so it was strange that she would invite her for dinner but not me.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" I was trying to change the subject because this topic was starting to make me upset.

"I brought my boyfriend, Biff. He goes to Yale with me and we've been dating for about three months now." I looked over to where she was pointing and smirked. He looked just like something Quinn would drag in. And I was about to spit some venom about it when I saw the choir door open.

Brittany walked in and left the door open. She looked…stunning. Nothing about her had changed physically, but I noticed the spark in her eyes was a little dimmer. She seemed extremely nervous, and she ran her fingers through her hair as soon as her eyes caught mine. (She always plays with her hair when she's either anxious or trying to persuade someone to do something.)

For a few seconds, her eyes remained locked with mine. I forced a brief smile and got up for my chair. She noticed my movements and started walking towards me. When we finally reached each other, she had the biggest smile on her face. I pulled her in for a hug, which lasted for a while.

When I finally pulled back, everyone else wanted a hug too, so I just stepped back and gave her another smile.

I walked back to Dani and took my place next to her. She had a worried look on her face, and I knew she felt uncomfortable. This was confirmed when she turned me, "That's her isn't it? She's beautiful Santana, I mean you showed me a picture, but in person she's just…hot! How could you ever let her go…?" I was a little puzzle as to why my girlfriend was asking this, but I was wondering the same thing. I could of made things work with Brittany, and this is the reason I can't let her go completely.

"I'm with you now. And right now nothing else matters." I was trying not only to distract myself, but Dani as well. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had a bad feeling about how this week was going to end.

I kissed Dani on the cheek before turning back towards the front of the room, where Brittany was now standing alone.

"Hey everyone! It's so great to finally see you guys again. I want you to meet someone I brought." She glanced toward the door and all of a sudden a guy walks in. The first thought that ran through my mind, _"Damn it…"_

He walked straight up to Brittany and put his arm around her waist, then kissed her on the temple. My blood started boil. "This is my boyfriend, Jason. He also goes to MIT." Everyone rose and walked over to him, shaking his hand and some giving him a hug. He smiled and introduced himself, but never let go of Brittany. She just sat right there in his arm, smiling at him. Glowing. The spark that was dimmer earlier was back and brighter than I had seen it in a long time.

I started to get up, facing the inevitable. Dani stood up with me, but grabbed my arm pulling me closer to her. She had this look in her eye, like she had seen a ghost. "I'm going to use the restroom. Be back soon okay?" She kissed me on the cheek and then quickly left the room.

When I approached Brittany and her boyfriend, he instantly let go. _At least Brittany warned him_. He extended his hand "You must be Santana. Brittany's told me all about you. It's nice to meet you, my name's Jason." I took his hand not wanting to be rude in front of Brittany. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, but Brittany's never told me anything about you." I smirked at him and receded my hand. Now I turned to Brittany who is looking at the floor, just like when I asked her why she didn't inform me she was dating trouty mouth. I just shook my head and went to sit back down.

Brittany and Jason sat on the opposite side of the room. He pulled his chair closer and whispered something in her ear before leaning back and putting his arm around her.

Mr. Shue finally came into the room and started talking, just like old times. But I couldn't focus, all I could do was glance over and watch Brittany glow in the presence of this guy. I started wondering where Dani had gone, and debated texting her but jealousy started to control my thoughts and I started thinking, _'how can I get her back..?' _

Because in that moment, nothing else mattered.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I need them, so please! I know there's still no Brittana, but it's coming I promise. These first few are building up to an epic endgame so just keep swimming, I mean following and reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so glad to hear people are liking this story! Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading them!**

_Brittany POV:_

Seeing everyone back in the choir room felt like Christmas. Everyone was so happy to see each other. They were all so welcoming to Jason, and that made me feel like I had done something right.

Everyone except Santana that is. I could feel the temperature of the room heat up with her jealously as soon as he walked in the room. Her eyes locked on to him and if looks could kill, Jason wouldn't be sitting next to me right now.

It was hard seeing her again. But I wanted to make this week about becoming best friends again. She was still my friend but we had definitely drifted apart after the break up.

Jason and I were getting a coffee from Lima Bean when Santana walked in. She had gone somewhere and changed clothes. Instead of the skin tight dress she had worn earlier today, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white, drapey shirt. It reminded me of the one she wore when she sang her love to me through 'Songbird'.

Instead of coming over and talking to me, she placed her order and waited by the counter. I couldn't take it anymore. Why is she being like this? I mean she brought her girlfriend. She didn't even introduce her to me like I had Jason. I had to meet Dani for the first time in the bathroom at the school.

_After Mr. Shue had finished talking about whatever, someone started singing so I decided to use the bathroom and make sure my eyebrows were still okay. _

_I walked in the door, and there was a girl with blue hair standing in front of a mirror. She was working on her eye brows. She was cute. Her brown eyes finally caught mine, and she walked over to me. "Hi, my name's Dani. I'm Santana's girlfriend. You're Brittany right?" Her voice was so light and sweet. I tried to be jealous but it wasn't working. "Yeah, Brittany S. Pierce. It's nice to meet you, Dani" I gave her a smile and then walked over to the mirror. She followed and went back to what she was doing before._

"_So, how long have you two been together?" I asked trying to break the tension._

"_A few months I guess. We met at the diner we were both working at. She switched to my shift and we just kind of… I don't know…connected." She finished doing her eyebrows and was packing up her bag. "She told me when we first started talking that she still loved you." She was facing me, looking at me like I was the reason Santana didn't really love her. And I only knew that because Santana hadn't introduced her to me. That was her way of saying she wasn't proud of her. _

"_Well, she probably meant as friends. We've known each other since we were little." I tried to sound convincing, but she knew it wasn't true as much as I did. I finished my make-up and turned towards her._

"_You don't have to worry about me Dani. I'm with someone, and besides I am sure Santana really cares about you." I gave her a light hearted smile and turned and walked out the door. _

I was done with this game she was playing, so I got up and walked over to the counter where Santana was now receiving her drink. "Hey" I say lightly as she turns towards me and gives me a smile. "Hey Britt…I didn't know you were here. I was just grabbing a quick coffee. Dani's waiting in the car. I'm going to show her around town." She was trying to sound happy about it, but her looking at the cup in her hand the whole time she spoke was a sign she wasn't. I managed to sneak an eye roll on before she looked up. "Well, I won't hold you. I just wanted to invite you and Dani to dinner tonight. Breadstix? 7 o'clock?" She looked up at 'breadstix'. "Umm…I don't know Britt." She looked down again. I hated when she broke eye contact with me. "Come on Santana. I want you to get to know Jason, and I want to get to know Dani. I think it'll be good for us." She looked up when I said 'us' and I could feel her face getting red.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, at 7." Then she just walked away. Before she reached the door, she turned her head looking back once more. I knew she didn't want to go, but I was desperate to get my best friend back. And at that moment, nothing else mattered.

_Jason's POV:_

When Brittany told me we were having dinner with Santana and her girlfriend, I was hesitant. I almost feared getting shanked in the parking lot.

Santana had been so cold to me all day at the school. For the moment she first laid eyes on me, she hated me and I could feel it. It wasn't because I was who I was, it was because of Brittany. I had made it a point not to look at her for the rest of the day. I felt if I did, I would be turned to stone.

All my fears resolved when Brittany came out of the bathroom. She looked gorgeous dressed in this skin tight blue dress. It made her eyes sparkle even more, and all I could do was smile. "You look great" She said as she walked over to me. She started fixing my tie, and I leaned down to kiss her. "No, you look…beautiful Brittany." She smiled and pulled the tie around my neck to kiss me again.

It was only 6:30 so I pulled her close and started kissing her neck. She let me get as far as second base before saying "We should go." She put her hand on my chest and looked up at me. "Don't take anything she says to heart Jason. She can be really mean, but it doesn't make her a bad person. Just remember that, and that…I love you." She grabbed her coat and I copied.

Before we reached to the door I grabbed her waist, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Brittany S. Pierce. And tonight, nothing else matters to me."

_Santana's POV: _

I walked in the door of Breadstix and almost walked back out. I mean, there they were, cuddling and kissing in the booth. How could Brittany do this to me? Flaunting her man candy in front of me like this?

When I finally walked up to the booth, Mr. Boyfriend stood up and shook my hand before letting me sit down. Who raised him, the queen of England?

"You look nice Santana." Brittany was smiling at me. "But, where's Dani."

"She wasn't feeling well. So it's just me." I picked up a menu and tried to hide but she persisted. "Tell her we hope she feels better." '_WE_', are you kidding me?

Truth is, Dani is just fine. She's probably in the hotel laying back strumming her guitar.

When I asked her to go this afternoon, she boldly refused. Her attitude and demeanor changed instantly like I had flipped a switch. I didn't know why, but its whatever.

The waiter came and took our orders and then there was an awkward silence at the table. Mr. Righteous was the first to speak. "So Santana…Brittany told me you live in New York now. What is it that you're doing up there." Really? I wanted to say, 'none of your damn business…' But not with Brittany looking at me like she was. I looked to her and received the 'be nice look'.

"Well right now I'm filming a series of Yeast-O-Stat commercials, and I'm hobbit's understudy for "Funny Girl" on Broadway. But not for long. I plan on making Rachel quit any day now." I was proud of this answer, but Brittany wasn't.

"Well, good luck with that." He just looked at me. I smirked at him and snapped a "Thanks".

The rest of the dinner went by in pretty much silence other than brief small talk.

When we got up to leave, Jason helped Brittany out of the booth and offered her his arm. She waved it off with her hand and then walked with me out of the restaurant. She told Jason to wait in the car, and he did like a little puppy. How pathetic…

"Santana, you have to be nicer to him." Her words hit me like bricks. I thought I was being nice. I mean I didn't really talk to him all night. "I know you don't like the idea of me dating someone, but we're not together anymore and besides you're dating someone too." Her hand had found mine, and she stood facing me with our fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry Britt…I just…" I had no more excuses. Yes it hurt, but she was right. We weren't together anymore. And despite my plan of trying to get her back I knew I wasn't going to after tonight. Her eyes were dim with that look of disappointment I had only witnessed a couple of times in high school.

"Just try Santana. He's such an amazing guy. I know that you would like him if you would just give him a chance. I love him Santana. And I love you too. You're still my best friend but I need you to support this. I need my best friend." I was almost in tears.

"I will always be your best friend Brittany, and I promise to try…" It wasn't to whole truth. I didn't want to try, but if it meant making her happy, I would do anything.

She pulled me in for hug, and then told me goodnight. She walked over to the car and got on the passenger door that was opened by the man who I lost her too.

In that moment I realized she really did love him, and I was just going to have to learn to get used to it. Nothing else matters but her happiness…

**Please review and let me know what you think! It's starting to pick up, slowly but surely! Thanks and stay tuned for another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok… So a lot of you aren't happy with Brittany and that's completely understandable. I also get where you're coming from when you say Dani and Santana aren't showing affection. The whole point there is that Santana really cares for Dani she just doesn't love her and Dani's hiding a big secret which is why she's acting strange. **

**Also Santana won't be the heart broken one in upcoming chapters, I promise!**

**And I'll say again this is a Brittana endgame! So calm down and enjoy the angst! Thank you for the reviews though.**

_Santana POV:_

The next day after Breadstix I woke up to the sound of Dani packing up her suitcase. She looked confused and anxious.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I was crawling out of the bed. I walked over to her and grabbed her shaky hands in mine. "Hey, hey…calm down. Tell me what's wrong?" I sat down on the bed pulling her down beside me.

"I can't stay here Santana. I thought I'd be okay coming here with you but I just can't…" She started to get up but I took my hand and put it on her leg making her look up at me.

"You want to tell me what's really wrong or am I going to have to figure it out." I tried to pull a smile out of her by grabbing her chin and pulling her head up. It didn't work, something was really bothering her.

"You don't love me Santana…you're still in love with Brittany. It's written all over you, has been since I met you, but it's just more obvious now. I'm leaving and going back to New York. That's it." She got up this time ignoring my hand.

Her words felt like knives in my chest. I didn't know what to say. I knew I couldn't lose her. Not with the fact I had no chance of getting Brittany back. All of a sudden she stopped and was looking at me. "What did you say?" The words must have just fallen out. I didn't even hear them.

"I said, I love you Dani." I got up and walked over to her. She started smiling. "I know it must be hard seeing me with Brittany, but that's all over. She's happy with…him…and I'm happy with you." She started looking worried again and resumed packing. "You're still going to leave?"

"I'm sorry Santana." She turned back to me. "I love you too…I do". I was starting to get mad. Why couldn't she tell me why she's leaving?

"Why are you leaving then? I don't know if I can get through this week without you…" I looked at her, eyes pleading for an explanation.

"It's not you babe, I just can't go back to the school." I could feel my face getting hot. "Why?" I said it a little louder and harsh than I meant it.

"Santana, it's complicated. I don't want to dig up the past okay?" I took her hand and pulled her close to me. I moved my hands to her waist, and then I kissed her lightly on the lips. She did the same and returned the kiss. But broke the kiss before my tongue could ask for access. "What was that for?" She leaned back a little and just smiled. "I needed you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever you're afraid of facing, just know I'm right here ready to help." I was trying my best to convince her of my affections.

"I don't know…I'm not sure I should tell you Santana. It's really complicated." I was getting through finally and I could feel it.

"I promise, whatever it is, you can tell me. Trust me, let me in okay?" I kissed her again.

"Alright, but it's going to change everything. Are you sure?" She gave in. I was finally getting an answer.

"I'm sure…" Right then, her and her secret was all that mattered.

_Jason's POV:_

We were laying on Brittany's bed watching a movie, when a two thoughts came to my mind. The first, the name Dani. I knew that name.

Brittany moved beside, signaling to put my arm around her and so that dismissed that thought. There was no reason to worry, the past was the past.

The next was something I had to ask Britt.

"Hey, babe?" Her blue eyes looked up at me and she whispered a "Yeah?"

"I know I'm not from your glee club or anything, but I want to sing something. It's one of my favorite songs and I want to sing it to you. For you. Do you think that would be okay?"

She smiled up at me and then moved to where she was straddling my lap. She took my cheeks in her hands and kissed me. "I think that's a great idea." She then continued kissing me. "What song?" She moved to my neck.

"You'll have to wait and see." I put my hands around her waist and then swiftly rolled over so she was under me. I kissed her armpits. Sure it seems gross, but we had just showered and it was her biggest turn on. She groaned when I moved my thigh between hers and this was my green light.

"I love you" I whispered out between kisses. She pulled my shirt over my head and said it back before resuming her kisses to my neck.

_The next day_

"As most of you know, I'm Jason, Brittany's boyfriend. I know that I'm not a member or former member of this club, but I would like to sing one of my favorite songs to my beautiful girlfriend." I was really nervous. I had only sung in the shower, but Brittany told me I was good whenever she heard me.

The man, who everyone called Mr. Shue, patted my shoulder and said "The floor's all yours Jason."

I looked at the piano guy and the melody started. I cleared my throat and began singing the lyrics.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining,_

_And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right._

All of a sudden the left side of my face feels hot and when I open my eyes, Santana is yelling in Spanish and running out of the door. She slapped me…

Now Brittany is running after her… What did I do?

Everyone is staring at me and whispering. I decide to walk out the opposite door and towards the restroom. I can hear Brittany's voice down the hallway, calling for Santana.

_Brittany's POV:_

I know he didn't mean to do it, but Jason crossed a line. I wasn't, I mean I'm not mad at him. He didn't know that was the song Santana sang to confess her love for me.

I saw the look on her face when the piano music started. She looked so mad at first, and then once he started singing she got up and slapped him. Then she just sank and looked like she had been hit by a car. But that was before she started yelling in Spanish and ran out.

I immediately ran after her. I knew this hurt her, it hurt me. I finally caught up to her when she stopped in front of our old lockers.

She sank down to the floor and I could tell she was crying. I walked over and did the same, scooting next to her. "Santana, I'm so so sorry…He didn't know. I never told him. He just wanted to surprise me. I had no idea he was going to sing that song." I put my arm around her and just held her. She cried into my shoulder for a while and then wiped her eyes and sit up.

"I can't believe that made me cry. When the music started I was furious, I thought I was gonna go all Lima Heights on his ass and then I remembered why I sung that song to you. I sung it to you because it expressed everything I was feeling. And when I hit him, I realized he was just doing the same thing. Expressing his love for you. I guess it just hurt to realize I lost that part of us too." I looked at her, not recognizing her. She transformed before my eyes. From the old girl on the wrong side of the tracks had become an open minded woman.

I didn't know what to say. She stunned me, and I remember that this is how I felt every time her walls came down. It reminded me that it was the reason I fell in love with her. Her brown eyes looked up at me, begging for me to say something. I just couldn't find the words…

Before I knew it, it felt like electricity was coursing through my veins. My heart was racing and I realized my lips were on hers. She cupped my cheek in her hand, deepening the kiss. I knew it was wrong but in this moment, feeling her like this again, mothing else mattered.

**Gosh two chapters in one day! I worked really hard to get this done for you guys. **

**Note: Please hang in there, Dani's secret is yet to be revealed!**

**Thanks you all the reviews again and make sure TO LEAVE MORE! And stay tuned, I'll update soon if I get good feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. It made me redirect my plans for this story a little. **

**Ok, now to clear up some things!**

**First, Jason didn't witness Brittany and Santana kissing. **

**Next, Brittany kissed Santana because she still does care about her, and seeing her so vulnerable like that just made her remember all the feelings she still has for her. I know I didn't make Brittany's feeling very recognizable but that's because Brittany and Santana really haven't talked by themselves yet. **

**Oh and some of you are curious about what's up with Dani! Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. But to make sure everyone understands, it's not really Santana that's her problem!**

_Brittany's POV:_

Santana and I stood in front of the school in complete silence. She hasn't said anything since we kissed in the hallway.

I had told her to call Dani to come pick her up, but she just texted her and told me she was going to wait out front for her. I didn't want her going alone so I walked with her.

Dani finally pulled up in what looked like a rental car, and got out to help Santana in. She gave me a _'what the hell did you do'_ look and then said "Thanks" and opened the passenger door.

Santana wouldn't look at me. I wanted her so bad to say something. Anything. I felt horrible that I was the cause of all her pain right now.

Dani was getting ready to come talk to me when the door from the school opened. She quickly turned and got in the car and drove off. When I turned around, Jason was standing there. All the color seemed drained from his body and he watched the car drive away. He didn't even notice that I had moved and put my arms around him, looking for comfort.

He pulled my arms from around him and walked off to his car. He got in and drove off. I didn't know what happened, but I was now standing all alone. I just sat down on the curb and started crying.

_Jason's POV:_

I had nowhere to go after I left the school, so I just went to the only place in this town I knew, Lima Bean.

I sat there for probably an hour, digging through the painful memories that had just been rehashed by walking out of that school. I was just about to get up and leave when two guys approached my table.

One of them was in a wheelchair and the other had unnaturally large lips. Then I remember seeing them at the school, they were from that glee club thing but I didn't remember their names.

"Can I help you?" I stared at the guy sitting down across for me. He moved the chair next to him for the kid in the wheelchair to sit next to him. Wheels spoke first, "Hi, my name's Artie, and this is Sam. We're in glee club. Your Brittany's boyfriend right?" He held out his hand and I took it before taking Sam's.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." I gave them a brief smile and then got up to leave.

"No please, we saw you when we came in and we wanted to talk to you." Artie pushed his glasses up and motioned his hand toward the seat I had just pushed back under the table.

I pulled the chair back out and sat back down. "About what?" I asked very frankly. I laid back in my chair, today was not the day for this.

"Well" started Sam "we wanted to warn you…" I sat forward, getting frustrated. "About what" I asked again.

"It's about Brittany" Artie cut in "We've both dated her." I put my hand up to stop him.

"My business with my girlfriend is none of yours" I moved to get up again. "Please hear us out, Jason. We want it to work with you two, there's just something you need to know." I just looked at them, giving a slight nod so they would go on.

Sam put his hands on the table "It's about Santana too." He looked down at the table. "She's the reason both of our relationships didn't work out" He gestured to Artie and himself.

I shook my head and rested it on my hands. I wasn't in the mood for this. Artie continued "We had been dating for a few months when I started noticing they were getting unusually close. They sang 'Landslide' to each other, and it only got worse from there. When I confronted Brittany about it, she said fooling around with Santana wasn't cheating. Santana told her that, and I knew she was manipulating Brittany. I slipped up when I called Brittany stupid, and that's the real reason she broke up with me. But I would have never asked her about Santana if I didn't suspect she was cheating." He took a sip of his coffee, then resumed "After that happened she ran right to Santana. And it wasn't long after that they started dating. It took a while before Santana came out with it publically but when she did they were even more inseparable."

I just looked at him trying to pin point the exact point of the intervention. Then Sam decided it was his turn.

"After Santana broke up with Britt, I made my move. I had always thought she was super-hot and cool…But anyway…it took a while for her to let me in but she finally did. When Santana came back, to do something for glee club, she basically told me I wasn't good enough for her and that she'd have her back when she realized that I was a mistake. We sang it off, and I told her to let go for Brittany's happiness, but she said never." He looked at me for conformation to continue, and I nodded my head.

"We dated until she came back from MIT. I didn't know that's the reason she really broke up with me. I thought it was Santana because she said she liked my lips but she missed her "sweet lady kisses". And even now, I believe that's still the reason. At least half of it." He finished and looked back at Artie.

"It's always been Santana and Brittany. And no matter who they date, they always find their way back to each other." He sounded confident. "Santana's never gonna give up hope. And Brittany will never run out of chances. They're soul mates and them being together is just inevitable." He passed it off to Sam.

"I mean like today in the hallway. It was just like last year all over again." He paused looking guilty.

"What happened..?" I asked sternly.

He swallowed hard and then looked down "I was walking back from the bathroom to the choir room, and I saw them sitting on the floor….kissing."

I looked at him in disbelief, but felt the hard to accept truth in his voice. I pushed the thought aside asking the bigger question on my mind. "Why are you telling me this…?"

They looked at each other, and Artie spoke up, "We just think it would be smart for you to quit before you get too…involved." He looked at me seeking approval but didn't get any.

"So what you're telling me is to break up with Brittany because Santana and her belong together." I was just mad now.

"I mean kind of…we just don't want you to get hurt like we did. We know what it's like to be with Brittany. But with that comes San-" I put my hand up to stop the words coming out of those enormous lips.

"I've heard enough. Thanks for trying guys but my relationship with Brittany is none of your business. I know she loves me, that's all that matters." I got up from the table and left.

_Santana's POV:_

After leaving the school, Dani and I hadn't spoken a word. Now we just lay on the hotel bed watching a movie. I have my head on her shoulder and our legs are twisted together. She's playing with my hand while apologizing for everything that happened earlier. I told her it wasn't her fault, but she said she should have been there.

After a stretch of silence, I couldn't hold it in anymore. "She kissed me…" I whispered hoping she won't hear me.

Her big brown eyes caught mine searching for an answer, "Why?"

"I don't know, she followed me into the hallway and then it got really quiet and then…she just kissed me…" I looked down, not wanting to see her disappointment.

"Did you kiss her back?" she asked so lightly almost as if it didn't matter. I kind of hoped it didn't, but then I felt her stare and sat up and looked at her. Her face was her snitch, and gave away all of her hurt.

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. 'Yes I kissed my ex and felt the fireworks I have never felt with you, only with her' or 'yeah but she kissed me first'. Both were the truth.

She knew the answer due to my lack of giving one and said "Yeah that's what I thought" She got out of bed and started to grab her purse and keys. But before she could leave I responded.

"What was I supposed to do, get up and run away?" Now I was out of bed standing about five feet from her.

"No Santana. Not runaway. You're always doing that…at least with your feelings" She took in a long breath before continuing. "I know you still love her. Just stop kidding yourself and deal with this shit! You think dating me is going to make you feel less for her but it's not!" Her volume rose with pain of the words. "Why can't you just talk about it!? If not to me, at least to her. Tell her you love her, admit it to me. Let me in Santana, that's all I've ever wanted from you." She paused, looking at me in a stern but pitiful way. "I just can't pretend anymore, I'm tired of coming in second place. Fix your shit Santana, and then come talk to me…"

And with that she grabbed her purse and left the room. I stood there for a minute shocked and then the tears hit me. I crawled on the bed and stayed there for a while before I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up it was about 3:00 PM. I thought about what Dani said, so I picked up my phone and sent Brittany a text. '_Hey do you think we could talk?'_

I put the phone down and got up to get a shower. When I finished I checked me phone and she had texted back, _'I'll_ _meet you at our place, 4 o'clock. You bring the bread.'_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if you did PLEASE leave a REVIEW!**

**Just a quick side note: **

**Dani didn't officially break up with Santana. She's just giving her a wake-up call. **

**Also I know Santana is the one suffering right now, but be patient she wouldn't be for much longer!**

**And stay tuned, I might put out another chapter today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Keep them coming! PLEASE**

**Ok now this chapter should explain a lot as far as how Santana and Brittany feel about each other. More so Santana. **

**Enjoy!**

_Jason's POV:_

After leaving Lima Bean, I drove to Brittany's house. I was hoping she was home so I could talk to her about what Artie and Sam just told me. I didn't want to accept that I could lose her…

When I went upstairs and into her room, it was empty. I sat on the edge of the bed, and was starting to take my shoes off when I saw a sheet of paper with her hand writing on it. So I picked it up and read it.

_Jason, _

_I went to meet Santana. I'll be back soon, but don't wait up. _

_-Brittany_

This was so not Brittany. Usually her notes had hearts and some kind of corny introduction like '_To the best boyfriend in the world'_ or '_to the love of my life'_. It was so unlike her that I almost called her to make sure it was from her.

But the thing that worried me the most, was the end. _-Brittany_. She always put _Love Brittany_ or something like that.

I began thinking maybe Artie and Sam were right. Maybe I am losing her and we've only been here two days. But I was tired of thinking. I put on a pair of sweats and got in the bed. I didn't care if it was only five o'clock. I just needed an escape and sleep seemed to be it.

_Brittany's POV:_

I was surprised Santana texted me. As soon as I read it I got dressed and drove straight to the park. It was about a fifteen minute drive and I had anticipated meeting her in the parking lot and walking with her to our spot but when I pulled in, her car was parked in front of the trail. So instead of waiting, I went ahead and started the quarter mile walk on the trail.

The trail was a 5K wilderness loop that ended where it started. When Santana and I were eight years old, we followed a duck which lead us off the trail and into the forest. We didn't care about getting lost we just wanted to see where the duck was going. But just when Santana started to get bored and turn back, the woods cleared.

Before us was a pond. Not that big, but probably the size of an average swimming pool. It was like duck paradise. There had to of been a hundred duck swimming in the pond that day.

It was one of the greatest days I had ever had with Santana and I would never forget it. After the discovery of what Santana started calling 'our place', we starting going there every weekend. Spending hours feeding the ducks loafs of bread and just hanging out. It's actually where we shared our first kiss.

When I finally reached the tree with our initial craved into it, I veered off the trail, following the path we marked as little girls with things like ribbons around trees.

Upon reaching the clearing, I saw her, sitting on the bench we build ourselves one summer with my dad's help.

I stood there for a minute before walking up toward the bench. "Hey" I sat down next her. She was playing with a piece of bread. "Hey". Her voice sounded hoarse and I knew that meant she had been crying.

"So…"grabbing a piece of bread "what did you wanna talk about?" I threw a piece I had torn off into the water and watched as the ducks fought over it.

She was still fiddling with the bread "Britt…I need to tell you something…but you know how hard it is for me to…" She looked up and threw her piece of bread.

All I could say was "I know". I put my hand on her back and lightly rubbed it. She peered over at me. The look of pain in her eyes disappeared and now she just looked mad.

"Do you really Brittany? I mean do you really know! No… you don't. You never went through what I had to go through just so I could hold your hand in the hallway." She stood up and moved in front of me. "I went through hell just so I could call you my girlfriend. I waited years to show my affection for you and this is how you treat me? I mean for the last two days, you've been dangling your man candy in front of my eyes and begging me to be nice to him! What the fuck for Brittany? As soon as you get tired of him, you'll just run off to the next guys who comes your way…" I was taken back and tried to cut her off "Santana…"

"No, I'm talking. I'm tired of seeing you this way. So dependent on a guy. You were never that needy when you were with me." She paused and looked at me. She was finally getting all this weight off. "I still love you Brittany. I always will." I looked down, which was the wrong thing to do. "I mean do I not mean anything to you anymore!?" She pushed her hair back with her hand and just stood there.

"I gave up some much for you. So much even after we broke up, just so you could be happy. I'm tired of fighting for you Brittany. Sure, I regret ever breaking up with you, but to know this is how you react…I mean I'm stuck in high school and you're off jumping from bed to bed…" She stopped. I didn't really notice. I had started crying as soon as she said 'I love you'. All her words felt like knives stabbing me in the chest, but the thing that hurt the most is that everything she said was true.

I put my head on my hands and cried. Not caring if it was audible or ugly. She walked back over and sat down next to me. She put her hand on my back and said in a much quieter voice than before "I didn't mean to make you cry, but I meant what I said Brittany. I'm tired and I don't want to fight anymore. I have a girlfriend that loves me. And I need to love her back. Both of us deserve that much…" She stood up and walked away leaving me alone with a loaf of bread, the ducks, and a broken heart.

_Santana's POV:_

I managed to keep it together until I got in my car. Then I completely lost all control of my emotions after that. It felt like hours pasted before I was able to stop the water pouring from my eyes. I almost called Dani to come and get me but decided against it. Instead I called Quinn and asked her if she could come pick me up.

She got there in about half an hour. I got into her car and we started back towards her old house. I didn't want to face Dani, at least not tonight, not like this.

The car ride was silent. She knew I didn't want to talk about it then and I guess she was content with waiting.

When we reached her house, she walked with me upstairs and gave me a pair of sweats and a t-shirt I could borrow for the night. I took a shower and when I came back into the bedroom she was on the bed waiting.

"Thanks…for this…I didn't know who else to call." She smirked and patted the bed for me to sit down.

"Do you wanna talk about it..?" _Not really,_ I thought to myself, but Quinn was the closest thing I had right now.

"Well there's not much to talk about. My girlfriend's mad at me because I won't talk to her about how I still love Brittany and not her. And just an hour ago, I basically called Brittany a whore and told her that I was done with her…" I sighed loudly and fought hard to hold back the tears.

Quinn pulled my chin up and looked at me. Her eyes gave away no feelings, they were like green stones. "Don't beat yourself up Santana. Dani will get over it, I'm sure. And as for Britt, it's about time someone told her. I'm glad to see you take a stand." I looked at her and melted. I started crying again and she just pulled me into a hug and held me. "I made her cry Q. I've never been so hurt with her before. I never thought see would treat me this way." She just whispered "It'll be okay" ,and kissed the top of my head and then pulled back. "You're Santana Lopez. Class A badass. Don't let Brittany take away what makes you special…" She got up and started walking toward the door. "I'll be across the hall if you need me" then she walked out and shut the door behind her.

I laid under the covers hours before finally going to sleep thinking about what she had said. Does being a badass really make me special? Really it just made me a bitch. I had always thought Brittany made me special, or at least that's how she used to make me feel.

Suddenly I felt too tired to think and I drifted off into a dreamless, heavy sleep.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review! They are the reason for two chapters a day so keep it up!**

**I don't know exactly how much of this story is left, but I'm guessing ten chapters. But I hope this chapter resolved some of the feelings people were having for Brittany, because I know a lot of you were mad with her. **

**Please let me know if it did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming, it keeps me writing so the more reviews the more chapters I put out! No reviews, no updates!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Brittany's POV:_

After Santana left me, I cried for what seemed for an eternity. I couldn't stand up, my body felt so weak and I knew I couldn't drive like this, so I decided to call Jason.

I called him repeatedly and left him three voicemails but got no response. At first I was worried, it was only 7 o'clock and he always answered his phone. But then my worry turned to anger. Why wouldn't he just answer his phone? I was still kind of upset about his fleeing from the school early, but now I was mad because I needed him and he wasn't here.

I managed to get back to my car and calmed myself down enough to drive. I got home and went upstairs to my old room. When I approached the door, I could tell the light was off which could mean two things. One, Jason wasn't home or Two, he was in bed. The first seemed more likely but when I entered the room and turned on the light. There he was, in bed.

He sat up and looked at me "What the hell..?" He had been sleeping. This just fueled my anger.

"Why are you in bed Jason?" I stood at the foot of the bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

He must have sensed my anger so he got up and walked toward me but stopped about three feet away. "You left a note and said don't wait up. So I didn't. I had a really sucky day so I just came upstairs and decided to go to bed." I stood my ground and gave a little chuckle, shaking my head.

"You had a sucky day…" I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. He started to move towards me but I took a step back. "I called you…over and over. I needed you to come pick me up at the park but you didn't answer." I paused looking at the floor then back up at him. "I needed you Jason…I needed you to be there for me and you're in bed." I pointed at the bed and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "You're always saying you're here for me…why not today huh? I mean I needed you at the school. I needed your comfort but you just ran away. And then I need you tonight and you don't answer your phone." I wasn't trying to contain myself. The words came out louder than I expected and I could tell he was surprised.

Jason and I had never fought about anything more important than whether Lord Tubbington should take diet pills or not. This was our first official fight.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. My heart was heavy with Jason's actions and Santana's words. I had never felt this broken before. And it felt like the whole world was against me, like I was all alone.

Jason sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. Even though I was upset with him, I needed this. Security. "I'm so sorry Britt…" He said as he held me. He kissed me on top on my head several times and just sat with me stroking my arm.

When I finally calmed down, I got up and gathered some clothes to wear for the night and started to walk toward the door.

"I think I'm just gonna sleep in my sister's room for the night. I'll see you in the morning" Then I just walked out. I left him standing there, wondering what the hell was going through my mind.

My sister was spending this week with a friend, so I went into her room and got a shower in the bathroom that was connected.

I crawled into her twin bed and loathed the smell of her innocence. I wish I could be in her shoes right now. Ten years old, not having to worry about anything except what chores I had around the house or what day was my next soccer game was. My body was growing tired, but my mind wasn't. I wasn't really mad at Jason anymore, just hurt. And I wasn't mad at Santana, just hurt.

Especially with Santana. She had never spoken to me like that. And even though I didn't say it, I didn't want her to give up on me. Yes, I love Jason but Santana's always held a special place in my heart. And I just never appreciated her enough, and that's why she blew up at me…

Now I'm was just confused. I started crying again and eventually fell asleep.

_Jason's POV:_

I had never heard Brittany raise her voice and I had never seen her break down like that. I guess I deserved it. I did run from the school, and I didn't answer my phone.

I picked up phone off the nightstand and looked at it. _12 missed calls and 3 voicemails_. My phone had been on silent and that's why I hadn't heard it.

I opened up my voicemail and listened to the three she left.

"_Jason, I need you to come pick me up. I'm at the park. It's on the way to the school, just follow the signs. Please call me back or something…."_

"_Babe please come pick me up….I need you to come get me, I don't think I can drive."_

"_Please answer Jas…._" I could hear the tears in her voice. It broke my heart.

I felt like the biggest ass when I finished listening to them. I wanted to go crawl in bed with her and just beg for forgiveness.

But instead I got back in the bed and just stared at the ceiling. I wish I could figure out what Santana had done to her. I knew most of this was her fault anyway. I considered what Artie and Sam said and decided I would confront her tomorrow.

**I know this chapter was a bit short but I was lacking inspiration. A few reviews light help though****!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Now just a side note, Santana had to get the weight of Brittany off her shoulders (at least for now), so now you'll see more Dantana. Also I recognize Santana is not all that innocent, but Brittany will tell her later!**

**I've kind of gotten myself stuck in these two different relationships so this story will be a lot longer than I anticipated. Please be patient for Brittana, its coming but it's going to take some time.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Santana's POV:_

Quinn woke me up around nine the next morning. I got a shower and then we went into town to get some breakfast.

I didn't order anything but a coffee. "Thanks again…for last night." I looked down at the cup in my hands.

"That's what friends are for right?" I looked out the window barely hearing her. She put her hand on mine bringing me back.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me honestly concerned. I gave her a brief smile and nodded. "Santana, stop worrying about Brittany. I'm sure she's fine." She took a sip of her coffee.

"You didn't see her Quinn, I really hurt her…" She stayed quiet, taking another drink.

"So…are you going to glee club today?" I was glad she changed the subject.

"I don't know…" I returned my gaze out of the window.

"I think you should…I mean glee club's the reason we came back right? Just remember that and don't think about yesterday." She gave me a brief smile.

"Yeah you're right." I smiled back. We both sat quiet for a minute or two more before she broke the silence. "Have you talked to Dani yet?" I looked up. I had been expecting this question.

"Yeah, I texted her earlier and we're going to meet back at the hotel after I get done here" I tried to sound reassuring.

Quinn took out her wallet and laid a twenty dollar bill on the table. "That's good." She put her wallet back in her purse and then looked at me. "Well, I got to go, Biff's meeting me in town. He's going to let me pick out my promise ring." She was wearing that smirk. Her "queen-bitch" smirk. She got up and gave me a wave as she walked out of the diner.

Quinn was right, I'm pretty sure I came for glee club, so that's what I had to focus on.

_Later:_

Dani and I talked for hours. I told her about last night and how I really wanted to move forward with her, just her. Needless to say I was forgiven. I forgot how great make-up sex could be!

It was a little late, but we drove to the high school for glee club. We walked down the hallways hand in hand, lightly bumping against each as we went. We entered the choir room, and to my surprise Brittany wasn't there.

Quinn gave me a wave and nod of approval before we sat down toward the back of the room. Mr. Shue started talking, but Dani was playing with my hair and tickling my neck, so I wasn't giving him my full attention. It was only when everyone started to get up, I got my focus back.

Puck moved everyone to the auditorium so he could sing to Quinn, whose boyfriend was MIA. Apparently he stood her up this morning.

Everything was just fine, and then I caught a glimpse of light at the back of the auditorium. Brittany stood there watching us. Then she just walked out.

I just resumed singing along and reached for Dani's hand.

_Jason's POV:_

When I woke up, Brittany was digging through her suitcase for something to wear. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. She looked beautiful, wearing a tight tank top and a pair of really short pajama type underwear. Her hair was in a messy bun. This was my favorite look on her, it was so simply sexy.

I got out of bed and walked up behind her, startling her. "Hey" I whispered, putting my hands around her waist. "Hey" she just barely choked out before removing my hands. She walked off towards the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. I followed her and took off my pants to get in the shower. As soon as I did she walked out of the bathroom.

After I finished my shower, I went downstairs and found her sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple. I grabbed one of the counter and sat down across from her. "Can we talk about it?" I took a bite of my apple.

"Talk about what…how you abandoned me or how Santana broke my heart?" She was looking at something on her phone, and took another bite of her apple.

"I'm sorry Brittany. My phone was on silent and I didn't hear it. And as for yesterday, my behavior was uncalled for. I just saw something that triggered a bad memory…" She continued to look at her phone.

"Of what someone getting in car…"She said this with no emotion except sarcasm.

"That's not the point. I'm really sorry." I pulled her chin up and grabbed her hand. "I love you…"

She got up and threw her apple in the trash and I followed doing the same. She stood looking at me with her hand on her hip.

"What did Santana say yesterday?" I knew she might not answer me but to my surprise she did.

"She told me she still loved me but she was tired of fighting for me. Basically saying she had given up on me." I moved a couple more inches closer.

"I know you kissed her…" I moved a little closer. But she just gave me a mean stare.

"Who told you that…?" She moved her eyes from me to the floor.

"Sam. In fact, Sam and Artie. They talked to me yesterday at Lima Bean. We had a real heart to heart."

She continued staring at the floor "Oh really…" She finally looked up.

"Yeah, they told me to break up with you…before you cheated on me with Santana." I gave her a small smile.

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore huh?" Her mood was lightening.

"I wasn't worried to begin with" I moved on closer. "You're with me for a reason right?"

She looked away, and I moved in. I took her in my arms and it took a minute but she finally leaned onto me hugging me back. She lifted her head, "I love you too…" then she reached up and kissed me. I was forgiven. At least for now…

"Are you going today?" I asked after releasing her from my arms.

"Yeah, I'm back here for glee club, not Santana." She grabbed her keys off the counter.

"You want me to go…?" I wasn't sure.

"You don't have to…" She answered.

I grabbed to keys out of her hand and kissed her. "I want to."

She pulled me in for another hug and then we were out of the door and on our way to the school, at least I thought we were.

**So let me know what you think! Remember reviews mean updates!**

_**And what do you think that bad memory that Jason had was? And why is he forgiven at least for now hmmm?**_

**Please review and favorite and follow and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the very few reviews I got! I need more to keep going, because I need to know that you guys want more!**

**Sorry for no update yesterday I was too busy. And on that note, updates will be late from now on. My life is finally getting busy again! But I'm still going to try my best to get these chapters out. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Brittany's POV:_

When we left my house, we decided to atop and get some real breakfast before heading to the school. We talked about all kinds of things while we shared a plate of pancakes. He listened to my pointless rants just as he did we first meet. It made me happy that we still had that connection, because even if _we_ didn't last, I would always have a friend.

After about an hour or so we left the diner and started driving towards the school. He looked like he was thinking about something important, so I asked what I figured he was thinking about. "Hey Jas…when you were talking about running from the school because of a bad memory, what was the bad memory?"

He briefly looked at me before turning his eyes back to the road "I don't want to talk about". We had reached the school and he parked the car.

"You know you can tell me" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged and said "Drop it Britt, I really don't wanna talk about it" He got out of the car and I followed. The thought left my mind and now I wasn't wondering about his secret, I was wondering why he wouldn't tell me about it. We had never kept secrets.

When we walked into the choir room, nobody was there. "They must be in the auditorium" I turned to go back out the door and Jason followed.

I told Jason to wait outside while I checked. And upon opening the door, I heard singing. I walked a little farther until I could see the group on stage. Puck was singing to what looked like Quinn. Then I caught Santana's eye. I gave her a small smile and dropped my head before walking back out.

"Are they in there?" Jason asked me as I closed the door.

"Yeah" I walked past him and back to the choir room. He followed "Then where are we going?"

"Back to the choir room, I don't wanna interrupt. Puck is singing. They'll probably be back when he finishes" We reached the room and I went straight to the front row and sat down.

Jason stood around for a minute and then walked up to me with his hand extended. "May I have this dance?" He bowed in front of me. I gave him a smile and then chuckled at him. He was trying to apologize for snapping at me in the car earlier.

"But there's no music…" I took his hand and he pulled me up. "That's never stopped you before" He smiled pulling me close. I put my hands around his neck and we started swaying back and forth. He started humming an unrecognizable tuned and I just shook my head and started laughing.

He was just about to kiss me when the choir room door opened and he pulled away basically throwing himself off of me. I wondered if it was Santana who walked in but when I turned around it was Dani. She looked about as shocked as Jason and almost walked out but didn't. She walked over the back of the room and grabbed a bag off the floor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just forgot my purse…" She brushed some hair behind her ear and then practically ran out of the door.

Jason was still turned away when she left. He had his head in his hand and he was rubbing his brow (something he did when he was stressed or worried about something). I walked up beside him and put my hand on his arm. He tensed up and then looked over his shoulder at me.

"You know that bad memory you wanted to know about earlier…well that was it." Then he just walked out.

I sat down, dumbfounded. I was trying to put the pieces together but I was never that good at puzzles or mysteries. CSI always confused me when Santana and I used to watch it. She would always explain it.

I was just about to get up and go find Jason when the door opened again. This time it was Santana.

_Santana's POV:_

I couldn't take Quinn's crying anymore so I left the auditorium. On my way to the choir room, I passed Brittany's boyfriend. He looked like he was going to throw up so I stayed on the opposite side of the hallway. If he was headed out that must mean something happened between him and Brittany. My best friend instincts kicked in and before I knew it I was practically running to the choir room.

I opened the door, and there she was sitting in the front row. She had that look on her face. The one she had every time we watched CSI together. I walked up and sat next to her, she only briefly acknowledged me. I assumed she was still mad at me for last night. "What happened Britt? I just passed Jason in the hallway he looked like he was gonna hurl." I realized I called him by his name. It felt weird but whatever.

"I don't know, we were dancing and then Dani walked in….he freaked out and then left." She turned to me with that look still on her face. It was adorable, so I smiled. She didn't understand why I was smiling and gave me a strange stare. I cleared my face and looked away. "So he hasn't told you yet…"

She continued to look confused for a few more seconds before putting something together. "What are talking about Santana…I mean how do you know?" She stood up.

"I think I'll let him tell you Britt." I stood up too, walking over to the piano she was now leaning against.

She stayed quiet and then spoke "You know last time we were alone in here, you were breaking up with me…" I sighed loudly remembering that moment.

"I did it so you could be happy. I didn't want to ruin what we had built Brittany." She looked at me seeking comfort. Even though she might still be upset with me, I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me back.

"I'm still your best friend…I just want you to be happy." I whispered into her ear.

She pulled back "You're my best friend too." She smiled at me and then held out her pinky. I took it and smiled.

"I better go find Jason…" She released her pinky, and then started out of the room. All she had to do was look back at me, and I'd know if she still cared about me. It was something she always did. That one final glance, a longing reassurance.

Just as she reached the door, she looked back giving me a smile over her shoulder. 'YES' I thought to myself.

Even though we had just had the biggest fight we had ever really had, she forgave me. I admitted to myself I was a little harsh on her, calling her a whore wasn't fair because I did the exact same thing. I hadn't given her near enough credit. She had waited for me. She did whatever I wanted her to do until I was ready to deal with coming out. But at least she had forgiven me…and right now that's all that mattered.

**I know that the make-up between Santana and Brittany was a little rushed, but I needed it to happen now for the story to progress. So basically it's a clean slate for both of them. **

_**And Thekidwhowatchestoomanyshows**_** you were right, something is going on between Jason and Dani. But you'll have to stay tuned to find out what it is?!**

**What do you guys think it is huh?**

**Anyway, REVIEW, favorite, and follow, and stay alert for the next update that may or may not be today!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**One person was really close to finding out what going on between Dani and Jason. But guess no more! You'll find out in this chapter! **

**Please review, it makes me happy!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Jason's POV:_

I walked straight out of the school and got into my car and drove back to Brittany's house. I went up to her room and immediately started packing my things.

The memories surfaced as I packed and so did the tears. How could, after all this time, she just show up? In a town like this, dating my girlfriend's ex. How could that even be possible? I hadn't seen her since she…

My thoughts were interrupted when Brittany walked in the room, slamming the door behind her. She turned to me "You know if you're gonna keep leaving me, at least tell me. I had to get a ride from Sam…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She walked closer. I stopped packing and sat down on the bed. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" She stood in front of me.

"I really don't want to…" I caught her eye as I stood back up and walked into the bathroom. She followed me "I don't care what the hell you want Jason, tell me…now." I slide next to her and got out of the bathroom. "Jason, I love you but seriously if you don't come clean…I'll help you pack." The tone of her voice was serious and I turned around to meet her eyes. They were full of disappointment and anger.

"Brittany, it's complicated…" I dropped my toiletries in my suitcase. She came around the other side of the bed. I wasn't going to escape this. She was about to open her mouth, I couldn't let her break up with me. "Fine, I'll tell you, sit down." She rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk turning the chair so it was facing the bed, which I was seated on.

I took a deep breath before I started. "I know Dani...well I know Danielle. We grew up in the same town, went to school, church, everything…together. In eighth grade, our feelings for each other grew stronger and we both didn't wanna be just friends anymore. So we started dating. We were inseparable. I mean she wasn't just my girlfriend, she was my best friend…my soul mate." I paused to let her soak it in. She was looking at me like she didn't know me. "We weren't that popular in high school, mainly because we were nerds, geeks. We were really smart and that's why no one liked us. Anyway, our senior year we both applied to MIT. And we both got in. We were gonna be together and we were happy." She was still glaring at me, and hadn't dropped focus. My throat began to tighten, I was losing her. But at the same time, the words coming out of my mouth weren't regretful. It took me back and suddenly all the good memories of Danielle came back.

Brittany seemed to notice and grunted, meaning snap out of it.

"That summer we spent every day together, and every night. We took turns sneaking into each other's rooms' through the window." The memory reappeared and I smiled at it. Brittany looked like she might slap me so I pulled back my position a little and cleared off the smile.

"Anyway, towards the end of the summer, she began to change. She stopped coming over at night, so I stopped going over there. We still spent the days together but instead of talking about MIT, all she could talk about was New York and how cool it would be to live there and become a singer or someone famous. I just laughed it off not thinking she was serious." So far the story wasn't hard to tell, at least not as hard as the next part.

"We were set to leave in a week when I decided I was going to…propose. I had saved up all of my graduation money, and went to the jewelry store with her best friend to pick out the ring. One she would love." I cleared my throat. Brittany's glare hadn't subsided but it had softened.

"When the day came for me to propose, I set up this really fancy dinner on a rooftop. I bought a bunch of candles and I waited for her to get there. When she did, we ate the dinner I cooked and talked for a few minutes. Then I asked her to dance. After we finished, I took her and sat her down on the bench next to the edge. I knelt down and pulled out the ring. I didn't open the box. I said 'Will you marry me?' along with some other stuff and she got up. She looked at me and told me she was going to New York, not MIT. That she was gonna be famous and not a low life nerd. She also said we were through and that she never wanted to see me again." I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked at the floor, ashamed. I stood up and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out the ring box and held it up so Brittany could see. Her eyes widened and I walked back over to her, sitting back in the same spot as before.

"This is the ring I bought her…I still carry it around with me everywhere I go. I still haven't opened it…" I put the ring box down on the bed next to me. "That's pretty much it…she left for New York and that was the last time I saw her. I had a friend going to NYU at the time and asked him to track her down for me, just to know that she was okay. And he told me that she had a job at some diner and had been making out with girls in front of different clubs." I almost couldn't speak anymore, it was beginning to hurt too much. All the emotions came back all at once, and I started crying.

"Do you still love her?" Brittany brought my attention to the fact she was still in the room.

"It was a long time ago Brittany…" I wiped my tears on my shirt sleeve.

"That doesn't answer my question…I mean all this time we've been dating I've felt guilty for still having feelings for Santana. For loving her, and here you are carrying around a ring box that you're to coward to even open." She picked up the ring box and knelt down before me. "Here you take this and go back to MIT. I'm not going back." She got up and left the room.

Not only was I crying for Dani, but now I was crying for Brittany. She was right though, I was a coward. I kept my feeling a secret while leaving her to feel guilty about hers.

I finished packing my stuff and walked downstairs with my suitcase. I left a note on Brittany's night stand, I hoped that she would read it.

I put my stuff in my car and drove to the airport. I was going back to MIT, but alone. I choked down the tears that felt as if they were going to explode from my eyes and got on my plane.

_Brittany's POV: _

I didn't know what else to do, so I called Santana. She came and picked me up and took me back to her parents' house instead of her hotel.

I guess I was still in shock. I wasn't crying and I wasn't screaming. I had just broken up with my boyfriend and I felt nothing.

We arrived and Santana waited for me to get out of the car. She opened the door to her house and then followed me inside. Everything about the house was the same. The décor, the furniture, the smell.

She led me up to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, saving a spot for me. I sat down next to her and she put her arm around me and pulled me close. I threw my arms around her, and all the shock was gone. The dam holding my tears back broke, and I cried into her shoulder. She just rubbed my arm and stroked my back.

After a few minutes, she got up and retrieved a tissue for me, and sat back down but not on the bed. "So I guess he told you…?" She already knew the answer but I replied with a small "yeah…"

There was silence for a few minutes and then I spoke "Did Dani tell you?" She smirked and then nodded. "Yeah, she told me the first day we went back to glee club. She ran out not wanting to see him. She told me he proposed, but that it wasn't what she wanted." She sighed and looked at me.

She was hurt too. At the fact that Dani had done the same thing Jason had done. Pretended. They made us feel bad for the way we still felt about each other when they felt the same way. Santana knew I put the pieces together and gave me a little smile.

"So…where's Dani?" I asked not even thinking. She stood up and walked back over to the bed.

"I broke up with her…sadly she agreed that it was for the best. She and I both knew it wasn't going to work. Especially with all of us knowing the truth…" She sat down next to me and put her hand on my knee. "I know how you feel Britt, we both feel the same way. Exploited. Like we were to blame all this time, when they were just as guilty." I looked up at her feeling the same hurt.

She pulled me in for one last embrace and then got up. "I'll be across the hall if you need me. I'll get you some clothes to wear and you can just use my stuff in the shower." She smile and went out of the room, returning just a minute later.

I took a shower and put on the pair of sweat and loose t-shirt she gave me. I crawled into her old bed as I had done many times before but now something was missing. Her. I tried to sleep but couldn't, so I got up and walked across the hall. I didn't knock on the door, I just went in. She was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. She patted the spot next to her and I laid down next to her. I put my head on her shoulder and she played with my hair and stroked my arm until I started to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes and realized how comfortable and safe I felt. I knew that this was right, and with that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**How about that secret? And are happy to see Jason and Dani go? I know Dantana wasn't really all that prominent in this story but it wasn't in the actual show either so I didn't really have anything to go off of. And now what's your opinion of Jason? Let me know!**

**Please stay tuned, all the good stuff is on its way!**

**Hope you enjoyed **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the couple of people who left a review! I need more though, so please leave a review! If you don't, I won't write anymore because I'll think you don't like it. **

**Also, other than maybe a flashback or a possible phone call, Dani and Jason are gone! Yay, right? Brittana is on, but it's gonna be slow at first so be patient and remember they both just broke up with their other partners!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Santana's POV:_

I woke up spooning Brittany. Our legs were tangled with each other and my arm was tightly around her waist. I don't remember getting into this position, but I wasn't complaining. It had been a long time since I had woken up to Brittany, and I just smiled at the thought.

I laid there a bit longer, not wanting to wake her up. She looked so beautiful, her hair tangled on a bun and her shirt twisted up around her waist. I kissed her on the cheek and started to get up but was stopped by her hand covering mine that was on her waist. She smiled lightly and then released my hand. I guess she just wanted to know it was me.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. My parents weren't home. They were on some doctor cruise retreat thing. I knew they wouldn't mind if I used the house.

I put on some coffee, and started pulling out stuff Britt and I could eat. We weren't really big breakfast people, so I took out two bagels and some strawberries. I thought maybe I could serve her breakfast in bed but then I thought it might be too soon. I was starting my second cup of coffee, when I heard feet coming down the stairs.

Brittany stepped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. She went straight to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Then she walked over to the table where I was sitting and sat across from me. I was looking at my phone but set it aside when she took her place.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked taking a sip from my cup. She just rubbed her eyes and nodded. She was so adorable and I smiled. Her blue eyes caught mine and she knew what I was thinking.

"What are you smiling at?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You just…look so cute…I don't know, I just like seeing you like this again." I continued to smile at her. I couldn't hide my happiness, I was tired of shoving my feelings for her in a box. I could express them now, even if it took a while, I would get her back.

Her cheeks turned pink and she gave a bashful smile. I got up from the table and walked over to the counter. "Do you want a bagel? I mean I know you're not big on breakfast but I also cut up some strawberries." I fixed her a plate and sat back down handing her a half a bagel and a few cut up strawberries.

"Thanks Santana. For everything. I didn't have anyone else to call…" she took a bit of her food.

"You don't have to thank me Britt, you would have done the same for me." I just looked down at my coffee hoping I right. I mean I think she would.

"So are you going today?" She changed the subject. I didn't really want to, but I guess I needed to.

"I guess so…you?" she sighed and got up, taking her plate to the counter. She hadn't eaten hardly anything.

"Yeah, I mean that's the reason we came back right?" I knew she was right, it was the main reason, but secretly, deep down, it was her. It always had been. Coming home had always been for her. Like when she went on her MIT rant, or when I came back for Diva week, or even when I came back for the school play. It was all for her.

I shook the thought from my head and finally answered "Yeah". I gave her a small smile before getting up.

I walked upstairs to get dressed and she followed me. When we reached my room she stopped at my door, leaning against it "Santana, I don't have any clothes. Could you just drive me back to my house?" I took off the t-shirt I had on. She covered her eyes like a little child and turned her back. "Oh come on Britt it's not like you haven't seen me before…" I laughed a little, and she did too.

I finally finished getting dressed and I gave her the clear to turn back around. I grabbed my keys off the night stand and we went downstairs and got in the car.

On the way to her house I decided to ask her about what happened again, I needed more details. "So, what happened last night?" I could feel her look at me, but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Well he told me about him and Dani and then showed me the ring, or just the ring box actually. Then I handed him the box and told him to go back to MIT without me." She sounded so confident.

"So you broke up with him?" I was eager to know and I hope it didn't show too much in my voice.

"Yeah, I hope he got the message…" We had reached her house and I pulled in the drive way. "His car's not here." She spoke softly and now seemed to feel hurt.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, but was kind of disappointed when she said no. She said she would see me there and then got out of the car.

Her head turned and she glanced over her shoulder before she entered her house. It reminded a lot of when we were in high school and I would drop her off after our dates. If she looked out of the side window one last time, it meant come in. But sadly she didn't this time.

What mattered right now is that I have my best friend back and nothing else could get me down.

_Brittany's POV:_

After I walked in my house, my parents immediately questioned me about my disappearance and Jason's. I just told them I broke up with Jason and that I had spent the night at Santana's. I waved them off after that, I didn't want to rehash what happened.

I walked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and then noticed a piece of paper on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

_Brittany, _

_I'm so sorry about keeping this secret from you. I knew if I ever told thinsg would never be the same. You have no idea how hard it's going to be to get over someone as amazing as you. But I know you will find your way back to love. Your true love. Follow your heart Brittany and never give up, ever. Not like I did. I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_ Jason_

I probably read the words a million times. And my conclusion: he was a coward for leaving, but he was still a great guy. I mean even after I broke up with him, he told me to go love Santana. I couldn't possibly be mad at him anymore.

I put the note in the drawer of my old desk. That's where it should stay, hidden. Out of sight, out of mind.

I laid back down on my bed for a minute. Everything smelled like him, my entire room. I felt the tears and let them crawl down my cheeks. I decided right then that this was me letting go. I had to…for me.

Finally, I got up and took a shower before getting dressed. I headed to the school thinking about Santana. She was all that mattered now. I was single and I wanted to mingle, but only with her.

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Tell me if you want other character interactions like Rachel, Quinn, etc. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They motivate me, even when I am so busy, to keep writing so keep them coming!**

**I'm glad to hear you guys like the story and are happy the Jason and Dani are gone because I am too!**

**Also, if you don't like the story or its content, don't read it! Don't leave me a nasty review telling me, just stop reading. I love reviews, yes, but please keep them positive or constructive. Please**

**Hope you enjoy! I know this chapter's a little short, sorry!**

_Santana's POV:_

After I dropped Brittany off at her house I drove to the school. I went to the choir room first but nobody was there, so I went to the auditorium. Nobody was there either, 'where the hell is everyone' I thought to myself as I sat down on the stage, dangling my feet off the edge. Then my silence was interrupted by none other than Rachel. I could feel her behind me.

"Hi Santana" her voice was quiet. I rolled my eyes not in the mood for her drama. I was in a damn good mood and I wasn't going to let her screw it up. I got up and turned towards her, crossing my arms in front of me. This was my defensive stance.

"What do you want hobbit…?" I glared at her hoping it would scare her off.

"I heard you and Dani broke up, I was just checking to make sure you're okay…" I just laughed.

"I'll ask again, what do you WANT?" she shifted uncomfortably and started nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I-I-I don't know, I mean we were kind of friends before this whole Funny Girl thing. I thought you might need someone to talk to." She looked at the floor.

If I wasn't trying to totally take her place and win the spotlight, I might have felt a little sympathetic. And even if I did kind of need someone to talk to, it wasn't going to be her.

"I don't need your charity Berry. I'm fine." I started to walk out when she said something that caught my attention.

"Good luck with Brittany. I heard she's single again too. I always knew you two would find each other again." She gave me a smile and then walked out the other way.

I just smiled to myself. What she said was something I already knew but it felt good to hear someone else say it.

When I finally walked back to the choir room, everyone had gathered there and it was like I was back in high school. Everyone was there. Mike, Quinn, Puck…everyone except Finn. But I just pushed that aside not wanting to deal with it.

I was about to go sit toward the back-right corner, when I saw Brittany. She was talking to Artie and Tina, but as soon as her eyes met mine, she smiled and walked over. Her arms engulfed me and she kissed my cheek as she pulled away. Her face was lite up and she had the biggest smile on her face. I took her hand and we sat down in the front row. She told me about the note Jason left her, and I didn't really say anything. I was uncomfortable talking about it.

After a little more talking and laughing, Mr. Shue walked in the room and yet again my focus was detained, this time by Brittany. Her chair was positioned extremely close to mine and it took all I had not to reach over and hold her hand. She must have sensed it, and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I gave her a smile and she gave me one back. Then she just reached over and grabbed my hand and held it in hers, fingers interlocked.

My heart started beating out of my chest, and the pulse rang in my ears so I couldn't hear anything. The electricity from her touch was unlike it had ever been before. Maybe it was because it had been so long.

Suddenly the electricity stopped flowing and I could hear again. She had released my hand and was now standing in front of the room. All my focus turned to her.

"So, as most of you know I came here with Jason. But now that that's over, I plan on leaving with someone I love even more…" she glanced at me and winked. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "This is for you Santana" her finger was pointed at me as the music started.

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_'Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

She danced in the middle of the room and Mike and Jake joined in. I felt so…exposed. But in a good way.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

This song summed up, well us, perfectly. She really was a genius.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

I felt a little tear fall down my cheek. She finished near the piano but immediately walked over to me. She pulled me in a hug and then wiped the tear away. It was a happy tear. I was smiling. I didn't know what to do. But at this moment, I had her back. And nothing else mattered!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review but remember keep it constructive or positive!**

**I know that this chapter was only Santana. Let me know if you want both Santana and Brittany in one chapter or if you want just one per chapter.**

**So review, favorite, follow, and stay tuned.**

**Oh the song used in this chapter was 'Still into you' by Paramore.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm glad so many of you are still into this fic! I probably have two or three more chapters left maybe less. So here's what I need to know: Do you guys want an epilogue or a sequel? I would love to do either, but know that if I do a sequel it probably won't be updated every day like this fic. Please let me know!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming**

**And I'll say this and then be done: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! Don't spam my account just because you don't approve of the Brittana fandom!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! THIS IS WHERE THE RATING MOVE UP! **

**NOW RATED M!**

_Brittany's POV:_

For four nights I've been staying with Santana at her house, sleeping in her bed, with her. After I sang to her in glee, we agreed to take things slow. Cuddling, making out, and groping were allowed, but we both wanted to wait to get any more personal. It had been a long time and I knew she wanted more, so did I, but the last time I did anything was with Jason. Thinking about having sex with him, made me realize how much I missed my sweet lady kisses. There was just something special with Santana, and tonight I wanted her.

I only have tomorrow left before I have to go back to MIT. Of course I don't want to, but I really don't have a choice. I have been praying that Santana will ask me to go to New York with her, but that hasn't happened yet. Every time I bring up going back to MIT she just gets really quiet.

My thoughts about this were interrupted, when Santana walked into her bedroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and had a nothing but a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she looked stunning.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" She must have felt my eyes. She was facing the opposite way, getting clothes out of her suitcase and there was no way she could have seen me staring. When she turned around with her clothes in hand, she was smiling. I blushed and pulled the blanket I had over my head.

When I came out, she was gone. Probably back in the bathroom. I waited, flipping through channels on her TV. My eyes started getting heavy and I soon fell asleep.

I was suddenly awoken when I felt an arm wrap tightly around my waist. Her breath hit my neck, and I sent shivers throughout my body. Then she placed a kiss right behind ear. This was her way of asking for a green light. It tickled a little and I let out a small laugh. I rolled over to face her. My heart was beating so fast, and my impulse to rip her clothes off was stronger than my resistance.

I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close. Her body was already so hot. Even though there wasn't much light, I saw her smiling.

I kissed her first. It started out simple, but after a few seconds it turned into pure passion. Our lips fit perfectly together and our tongues danced like perfect partners. I needed to pull back for air, but I didn't want to stop.

Our hands started to explore and I felt one of hers finding its way beneath my t-shirt. When it came in contact with my breast I let out a moan. Her lips moved from mine to my neck and she shifted herself so she was on top. Her fingers lifted my shirt and I sat up so she could finish taking it off. She threw it on the floor and gently laid back on top of me. She kissed me, first on the lips and then she started moving down. She sucked lightly on each of my breasts before coming back up to my lips.

I wanted to return the favor so snaked my hands up her shirt and she helped me take it off. I then wrapped my arms around her and flipped her over so I was straddling her. I smiled widely at her and then flipped her hair to the side before leaning down to pepper kisses down her body as she had done to me.

I moved my thigh between hers and pushed into her center. She let out a deep moan and dug her nails into my back while I kissed her neck. My head stayed near hers but one of my hands traveled down and passed the barrier of her underwear.

She pulled at the back of my neck and kissed me deeply. I took this opportunity and slid my fingers further, entering her. At first, I started with my usual rhythm, but then I stopped. She looked at me begging me to continue, but I removed my hand. I rolled on to my side pulling her so she was facing me.

"Santana, are you sure? I mean I know we wanted to wa-" I was cut off by her lips.

She stopped her attack only long enough to take off her underwear and mine. Then she flipped herself back on top, and started doing to me what I had done to her. She sucked on her neck while her fingers moved in and out of me. I let out a loud sort of scream sort of moan and she smile at the fact that I was close. She increase her pace and it wasn't long until I felt the release that she had only been able to ever give me.

After taking a minute to breathe again, I rolled her over and pushed my thigh between her legs once again. "Your turn". She just smiled and I started to return the favor.

_Santana's POV:_

Sex with Brittany had always been special, and I always knew that. I guess it had just been a while. She was laying on my chest, sleeping. I pushed her hair back from her face and stroked it down her back. I kissed her forehead and she gave me a sleepy smile. It was around one in the morning but I couldn't sleep. Even if I was exhausted from our lady sex. I was thinking.

I mean here is this beautiful women was in my arms, and I am completely head over heels in love with her. My love had never wavered, and now it only grew stronger. I couldn't hold in the words anymore, so I whispered them. "I love you Britt…"

She stirred in my arms and her head lifted so she was looking at me. Her hand came up and cupped my cheek. "I love you too Santana" she kissed me gently on the lips and laid her head back down.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I was so happy. So content. So in love. Nothing else matters now, nothing but her. But us.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed!**

**I've never written anything like this before so don't judge! **

**And let me know about the sequel or epilogue!?**

**So follow, favorite, review and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I told you my life was busy once again. But thanks for all the feedback and reviews! **

**This will be the last official chapter of this fic. The next will be an epilogue, which is what I decided to do instead of a sequel. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_Santana's POV:_

"Remind me why we're here again…" I sighed and sat down next to Brittany in the auditorium, which was already packed with people.

Today was graduation and somehow I got wrapped up in coming even though I really didn't want to. At least that's what I had to pretend.

Brittany sat next to me, looking at the program, smiling. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair was in a side pony and she had on an outfit that displayed exactly how beautiful she really is. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her.

"We promised all the glee kids we would be here. It's only right, and besides it's better than sitting in the airport right?" She was smiling at me, trying to get me to lighten up. It was working.

"I guess so…but there are other things we could be doing at the airport besides sit" I gave her a suggestive look, but she just kissed me cheek and resumed looking at her pamphlet. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Sue walked on stage. She gave a speech and so did a few others before the actual name calling started. We cheered for all the glee kids as they called, more so Brittany than me. I was waiting for one name in particular.

"And finally…Brittany S. Pierce." When her name was called, her face turned into the most adorable thing I had ever seen. She looked quizzically at me, and then I took her hand and stood us up.

"I called in a few favors with Sue. I figured everyone deserves a high school graduation Brittany. Even if it is a year late." I put her cap on and Mike helped her with her gown. She had the biggest simile on her face, and I kissed her on the cheek before she ran off to the stage. I clapped and gave myself a proud nod, acknowledging I had done something right.

She walked off stage with the rest of the graduates and I walked out with the rest of the former glee clubbers. Mike offered me his arm and I took it. Rachel and Kurt tried to start a conversation about how amazing I was for what I had just done, but all that did was kill the mood. I didn't want other people thinking it was great of me. I had set out with intentions that today was all about Brittany, and that's the way it was going to stay. I finally walked off after getting too bored to listen to Rachel anymore. She was too busy greeting Blaine and the other new graduates to care. However, Brittany wasn't among them.

I walked to the choir room, but nobody was there. Where could she be? It wasn't like her not to come find me, especially after what I had done. My thoughts soon turned negative and started wondering if she was upset. I mean, it was a big surprise. Maybe I should have asked her first.

Before I knew it I was in the bathroom. And there she was, taking selfies in the mirror. "Hey" she walked over to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Hey. You had me worrying for a minute. I didn't know where you were" I pulled back but still had my hand resting on her hips. She starting stroking my arms feeling my un-comfort with not being able to find her.

"I'm sorry, I realized that when I was walking off stage, I really had to pee and then when I got in here, I saw how cool I looked and then I just had to take a picture." Her expression was priceless and I could tell she was happy.

"Well we should get going if you don't wanna miss your flight…" I looked at the ground, feeling the disappointment of her willingness to go to the airport, but she grabbed my chin.

"I haven't even said thank you yet. Thank you Santana. This is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me." With that she kissed me lightly of the lips and then grabbed my hand and we walk out of the bathroom. I followed, dreading not only the airport traffic, but saying goodbye. It was going to be different this time I know, but I finally understood how she felt when I left her behind. I couldn't breathe.

_Brittany's POV:_

After we said goodbye to everyone, Santana drove me to the airport. We checked my bag and then we sat down outside of security and waited for a little.

She sat next to me, quiet. I could tell she was upset. I was upset too, but all my mind could think of was how amazing today had been. I graduated. Finally. And it was all thanks to the amazing and gorgeous woman, I had the pleasure of calling my girlfriend, sitting beside me. This week had been an emotional roller coaster, but riding it through was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I got Santana back out of it, and that's all that mattered now.

I glanced at the clock hanging in front of me, and I had about thirty minutes to get through security before my flight left. I grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up with me as I stood. She looked at the ground and sighed.

"I should probably get going…" I turned towards security and then back at her. I wish she would just hold me and tell me to stay. But to my disappointment she nodded her head and put her arms around me submissevily. "I'll call you when I land." Again she just nodded into my neck and I could feel her lips kiss it as she pulled away.

"I'll be there in a couple of weeks to see you…" her hands were still on my waist and she pulled me closer. "Even though it's only been a few days. I love you Brittany. More than you'll ever know, and I'm going to miss you so much. But I promise, it's going to work this time. I swear I'm gonna do whatever I have to, to keep you." She kissed me passionately this time and I didn't want her to stop. When she finally pulled away, her body turned and she just starting walking away. I didn't understand so I ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"I didn't get to say goodbye…" I kissed her once again and when I pulled away she smiled at me. "I love you too Santana…" She nodded and then watched me as I slowly headed towards the security gate. I glanced back a couple of time and saw her wiping her tears away. She looked like she might run, but as I reached the gate, she just gave me a small wave and turned around to leave. My stomach sank and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I couldn't be away from her. Not this soon after just getting her back. I didn't fight the first time, I had just wanted her happiness. But now I realized, I was her happiness, and me going back to MIT was going to make her miserable. And I didn't want to go back. Jason was there, and I didn't like it anymore anyway. At first it was fun, the whole college thing, but now it was just exhausting and it wasn't me. My body had woken up over the past week, and I felt how free I felt.

When I reached the guy who was supposed to look at my ticket, I turned and started running. I couldn't go back. I had to find Santana and tell her exactly how much I love her and how much I want to just be with her.

But when I got back to the spot she had just been standing in, she was gone. I looked all around, but it was apparent she had left. What was I going to do now? I pulled out my phone and called her. No answer. I didn't know what else to do. Should I wait and try to call her again? And then I hit me…the bathroom. It's where she would go to fix her make-up because she was crying. I spotted the nearest location and ran to it. I pushed the door open with surprising force and found a certain Latina looking at me like she had just won the lottery.

I threw my bag down and immediately grabbed her in my arms. She embraced me tightly and then pulled back to kiss me. It felt like fireworks were going off inside my head. I knew I couldn't be away from this any longer than I just had been. When I released her lips she immediately took me in her arms once again. "What are you doing Britt, you're gonna miss your flight?" her hand stroking my hair.

"I can't leave you Santana. I can't go back. I can't take the chance of losing this, not again." I looked up at her and she smiled.

"I can't let you walk out of college like I did Britt." I shook my head.

"I don't want to go back. I never liked it there. It's not fun. I can't dance and now I wouldn't be able to be with you…" she smiled wider.

"Fine. If you're not going back, you're coming with me. To New York." Finally!

I smiled and I felt my cheeks get warm. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes" I said gently and she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Let's go get that ticket changed then" she grabbed my bag off the floor and led the way. She held my hand the entire way back to the front.

I glanced over at her a couple of times, but this time she wasn't crying. She was glowing. I had never seen her this happy, and I made myself a promise right then. I, Brittany S. Pierce would do whatever it took to keep her just this happy forever and ever no matter what. Nothing else mattered.

**And that's it? Yes or No?!**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you want more, like a sequel.**

**Please follow, review, and favorite! And stay tuned for an epilogue. It's gonna be awesome!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: First, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten from this story. It's motivated me to write more. **

**Next, I plan on starting a new fic within the next week or so. I'm still planning it out, but if you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to PM me or email me or something. I love response!**

**Thank you so much for following this fic out with me, it was a lot of fun to write. So without further or due….your epilogue to **_**Nothing Else Matters**_**.**

_Santana's POV:_

It's been exactly three years since that day in the airport.

Since then, a lot has happened. When I asked Britt to move to New York with me, we rented a shoe box apartment in lower Manhattan, and currently we still live there. Brittany dropped out of MIT and tried out for several dance companies before finally getting into a private owned studio company. She still works there and makes really good money doing what she loves. I got a job working for a PR firm and now I'm one of their top representatives and have a big office on the next to the top floor.

When Brittany and I first moved in together, we had basically nothing. No furniture, no money, no cars, no…nothing. Except, our love. We almost got evicted several times because we were late on rent, but somehow we managed. When we finally started making some money, our little shoe box went from having nothing but a mattress and a box of cereal to have actual furniture and a fridge and all the other stuff you need. We started building our lives together in that little apartment, and that's why it's so hard to let go now.

Since it's our anniversary I decided to surprise Brittany with a new apartment. We had talked about it a year ago, but we were both so attached we didn't want to let go. But then in the past month or so, we've run out of space the put stuff. Everything is so cluttered and I knew it was time. So I found an agent, and set out searching. It wasn't long until I found the perfect studio in Manhattan. It's an open studio with nothing but space. It's twice the size of what we are in now, and I figured Brittany could always use the extra space for a dance studio/floor/space. It's perfect and I already stocked it with furniture and everything we need. I knew this was going to be her only present so I wanted to make it special, something to remember.

Luckily, Brittany was still working so I had time to run over to our new place and take a bag of spare clothes. I knew we would most likely be spending the night. I had planned to take her out to dinner and then walk through the park and then catch a cab back here.

I was on my way through the door of our new place when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smile because the picture I used for Brittany's caller ID was hilarious. It was a picture of her standing in nothing but a towel. I had waited on her to get out of the bathroom to take a picture, but when she saw what I was doing, she barely had enough time to cover herself. And her face was the most adorable thing ever.

"Hey babe. What's up" I smiled at the thought of hearing her voice.

"Hey. I just wanted to know what we're doing tonight…I mean I just wanted to confirm that the card attached to the dozen roses I just received is correct. Dinner at 6? Missy's?" I was glad the roses had gotten to her. I was worried they would be too late because she was supposed to get off work early.

"Yeah, six. Meet me there." I glanced at the time and I had a good hour before I had to go.

"Okay well I'll see you there. Love you." I leaned up against the wall so the force the last two words hit me with wouldn't knock me down.

"Love you too Britt." Then she hung up.

I fixed my makeup and changed at the new apartment. I knew Brittany had taken an extra pair of clothes with her to work this morning. By the time a taxi drove my there I knew it would be time so I hurried down stairs to haul one.

/

Dinner with Brittany was amazing. We talked about everything and anything. I found it harder and harder to contain my excitement. I found myself smiling for no reason and I just couldn't hide it any longer. I sent for the check and we were done before Brittany even had time to think about desert.

When we left, the apartment wasn't that far, so I took my girlfriend by the hand and led her down the street.

"You totally owe me ice cream." She bumped into me as we walked.

"I think I have something sweeter in mind. I think you'll like it a lot better." I gave her a suggestive smile. I already knew tonight was going to be amazing with what all I had planned plus the anniversary gift we both gave each other.

When we reached the building, I reached into my purse and pulled out a scarf. Brittany looked at me, giving me a worried look.

"Here put this on so you can't see." I handed her the piece of material but she just gave me an eyebrow raise.

"San-"I put my lips on hers before she could even start. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to get me ready for the rest of the night.

"Brittany just put it on." I gave her a wink and she finally put it on. I grabbed her hand and then preceded into the building.

I unlocked the door, and guided her inside, putting her in the center of the space. Before I had left, I put rose petals on the ground leading to our new bed, and lit a few candles so there was no need for the lights to be on.

"Can I take it off now?" she was looking around but not really seeing anything. I walked up behind her and kissed her neck before reaching for her blindfold.

"Happy anniversary Britt" I released the blindfold and she gasped.

She turned to me with the biggest smile on her face. "Is it….ours?"

I nodded and then she took me in her arms. I felt so good to be pressed up against her and I was kind of upset when she let go.

She skipped around for a few minutes, admiring all the new stuff and the view. She looked like a kid on Christmas day. So cute. So happy.

"Oh Santana, I love it!" She came back over to me and placed a strong kiss on my lips. It was sweet at first and then passion kissed in. After a few minutes of just standing there, I suddenly felt myself pushed up against the wall. "Britt, the bed…now" I managed to breathe out before she unzipped my pants.

Then rest of the night was spent in love and passion. Our bodies became one and I never thought I could be happier.

_Brittany's POV:_

I woke up before Santana the next morning. She was laying on my chest looking so beautiful. Last night was amazing and I was still trying to soak everything in. The apartment, the furniture, but mostly her. Santana had never been much of a romantic, but what she did last night definitely earned her some brownie points.

She stirred in my arms and I kissed her forehead. She leaned up and kissed my neck.

"Good morning" I rubbed her arm slowly. She placed another kiss on my neck and then another on my chest.

"Good morning" she smiled up at me. Normally she wasn't a morning person, but after last night I think anyone would wake up happy.

I felt the butterflies rise in my stomach as I realized I still hadn't given her my gift. I was going to after we got back from dinner, but I didn't know we'd end up here.

So when she got up to use the bathroom, I went to my purse on grabbed the small black box out of it.

I got dressed in the clothes she had brought yesterday and sat on the edge of the bed. This was a big decision, but I knew it was now or never. I wanted her to be mine…forever. She walked back from the bathroom and stood against the door frame. I got up and walked over to her putting my arms around her waist before giving her a quick kiss. "You know, with all the excitement of yesterday, I forgot to give you your gift." She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Come here" I led her to the bed and sat her down next me. I was almost shaking from nervousness.

"Santana…you and me…we have something special. Even when we were young I knew we would always be together." I swallowed hard before continuing. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world and that's why I have this." I pulled out the box and put it in her hands. She had a half smile on her face like she was happy but scared. Like she knew what was happening but wasn't ready.

"Santana. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I already know that we will, but this…" I pointed to the box. "…is my promise to you. That your mine and I'm yours. So…" I got down on my knee between her thighs and held her shaking hands.

"Santana Lopez, will you marry me?" I smiled at her. Her eyes were teary and she smiled back gently.

"Of course I will Brittany." She pulled me up to her and we fell back onto the bed.

For the next several hours we just laid there wrapped in each other. She stared at her ring and then back at me.

"I love you Brittany" she whispered. Her grip around my waist tightened.

"I love you too Santana" I kissed her.

Finally, after all we had been through, she was mine forever. And I was hers forever. Nothing else matters.


End file.
